everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacali (Cali) Latrans/Relationships
Family (Redoing and pulling my hair out :3) 'This section is under heavy revision. As in, this section is going to be one HELL of a trip. ' Friends While having difficulty making friends being the way she is Calli holds her friends in high regard even to a point where she is slightly possessive over them and highly protective. Anyone who can establish a bond with Calli will practically have themselves a guard dog as Calli puts her friends before anything else and treats them like they are her own family. Especially fairy tales who can keep up with the turbulent lifestyle she likes to lead. Calli has a tendency to hang out with a more "villainous" crowd as villains for her are fun and adventurous. She likes being in the company of like minded people who enjoy watching others squirm. As a result there are lots of bad influences Calli surrounds herself with that can fuel her demented behavior. There are other friends whom Calli is quite nurturing of not realizing that they are capable of standing up for themselves. Still, the coyote can't help but feel protective over them and views her friends as something precious that needs to be guarded. Calli will even put friends above her own life. Here are few fairy tales that are worth mention: Axel Wolf - ((Redoing)) Ember Badwolf- ((Redoing)) Quinn Schauer ((Definitely Redoing)) Samuel Gulliver - ((Redoing)) Addison Brooks - (I need to fill this out soon. There's a lot I want to say) Kitty Cheshire - Kitty Cheshire only knew of Calli when she noticed an array of cleverly thought out pranks happening around the school that wasn't ''her doing. She grew frustrated by someone beating her constantly to the intricate ideas she carefully plotted out only to have it thwarted. Kitty sought out the culprit only to find out the culprit was none other than a coyote. The two girls didn't like each other upon meeting and their first encounters consist of blackmailing or anonymously tattling on the other for the jokes they played. Eventually Kitty warmed up to Calli however through Lizze Hearts, whom the coyote girl got on good terms with. The two begrudgingly saw each other as worthy rivals before friendship finally blossomed even if the word "friendship" isn't admitted aloud. Despite this they are perfectly in sync with each other so much so that for the longest time, a rumor circulated that they were dating. This proved to be untrue, even so they love joking about this constantly and making inane remarks about their "relationship". The two love pressing on each other's patience and holding their own contests to see who can irritate Lizzie Hearts the most which Kitty usually wins knowing the future Queen of Hearts better. Calli has the desire to surpass Kitty Cheshire as a trickster because she views Kitty's mother, the Cheshire Cat, as an idol. Unknowingly to Calli, Kitty actually brags to her mother about her. She expresses slight jealousy towards Kitty. The two share a WooTube channel that documents the various pranks they pull on fairytales. Some videos just consist of them riling some nerves with inane, disrespectful comments. Kitty is one, of few friends, who has deemed Cali a nickname. She personally likes to refer to her as simply "Jay" or "Jay Jay" in playful banter, which shows a supreme amount of trust considering Cali never discloses her real name freely. Kitty is also considered to be Cali's most precious friends, something she is too afraid to tell Kitty (want to add more just jotting things down). Lizzie Hearts - Cali's interaction with Lizzie stemmed from simple spite that would eventually manifest into a close bonded fondness (I'll write more on this later I'm ready to fall over) Courtly Jester - Considered to be twin souls by many even themselves. Their visions, outlooks, ambitions and predispositions and displacements they have in the fairy tale world are nothing short of parallel. To say they became "fast friends" is an understatement. Courtly is one of the few fairy tales that Calli approached herself (it was to compliment her style) and also one of the first friends she's made since transferring to Ever After High. Courtly and Calli bonded in a shared General Villainy project which they both easily aced, got massive amounts of praise for by the professors of evil persuasion but in turn got put under closer surveillance by authorities. The two girls learned a lot about each other since then. Calli is entranced by the stories on how Courtly managed an iron fist over Wonderland High and the heraldic family as well given her predetermined status. Her exceeding craft of manipulating genuinely impresses Calli who also to exchange a few stories of her own as well when it comes to making authority dance like puppets. The forged friendship makes Lizzie Hearts (and quite a few others) ''fairy ''nervous and has cursed Kitty Cheshire with a jealously she desperately tries to keep hidden while it eats away at her with the worry that she may be replaced as Calli's prank partner and BFFA. Quinn has her reservations with Courtly, parts being afraid of her and suspicion that Courtly may be manipulating her girlfriend, given the strong pull Courtly has over Calli and her given history. It doesn't help that Courtly, much like Lizzie, gets quite bossy with Calli. While playful around each other they aren't all about pranking. Rather a lot of that time consists of Calli showing Courtly the sweetest spots for the most fun in the world of Ever After and taking on her along on thrilling explorations or watching Courtly show off her the seamless acrobatics and card tricks followed by deep talks of destiny and snide jokes about everyone around them. And the occasional parkour racing in Book End. With the coyote girl around Courtly learned that her "wild card days" are never too far behind, something which Calli is always happy to remind her of. ((Really want to do more with this and disclose the part where they land in a detention they never went to)). Enemies Pests Enemies you say? Oh Calli has ''lots ''being the thorn in a majority of sides. Here are a few that Calli has a special brand of dislike for: Mr. Badwolf - Calli hates this wolf man and he has witnessed firsthand of when Calli's pranks turn ''dangerous. ''One of the reasons for her near expulsion. Calli makes it a personal mission to knock the Big Bad Wolf down a few pegs. He makes her blood boil. The feeling is pretty mutual. She thinks he smells bad too because he is wolf and wolves are smelly brutes. The Big Bad himself wants to rip the coyote girl to shreds but can't because he's a teacher. Calli has eased up on him a lot though since learning that he is Axel and Lyallie's uncle. Sparrow Hood - This dude is loud and obnoxious and Calli hates him too. She wants to take the guitar and bash it over his head until he stops moving. Blondie Lockes - This girl's snoopiness got her into ''a lot of trouble with Calli. She doesn't like her and every time Calli hears Blondie say the words "Just Right!" she feels a shred of her humanity peel off. Calli lets it be known to Blondie that she sees her as delicious white meat and has even tried sabotaging her MirrorCast several times. Actually...she's kinda cute...? Daring Charming - This dude smiled at Calli, nearly blinding her and she's been pissed with him ever since. Baba Yaga - Calli has mixed feelings for the witch but for the most part resents her for the collar she put around Calli's neck. Baba Yaga actually commends Calli's villainous habits though and often ends up praising her. She even spoke out against Calli's expulsion and pardons her bullying a lot. Which is also why Calli sort of likes the woman too. Headmaster Grimm - Calli makes fun of this man a lot but would never directly prank him because she is aware consequences will never be the same. She does however make indirect pranks and he somehow never figures out who it is, for Calli has accomplices that aid her....*coughKittyCheshirecoughcough*. She has zero trust for the headmaster so she tends to avoid him a lot as well. Arktophonos Pellen- To Calli this boy is nothing more than a punching bag for her. He is pinned for the blame of Calli's tricks often getting him expelled. Calli only does this to keep him away from her "Quinny Pig"...er, Quinn. Once upon a time upon witnessing his relentless torment of Quinn, Calli herself has resorted to violent means to get him to stop and it has been advised to the faculty to keep the two separate less bloody beatings erupt. This of course has earned Calli the ire of Shirly/Lily Shicksel. Calli does not care and makes promises to her of turning her little boy toy into a coyote chew toy. Calli ''hates ''it that Kitty Cheshire is friends with this disgusting meat head and Kitty takes advantage of this by pitting the two against each other for amusing, often evolving into downright terrifying, results. Calli suspects also that Ark may be afraid of her and relishes this expressing dominance over him at every chance even though he refuses to admit it out loud. This can can easily get Calli to bear her fangs with full intent of ripping him apart like a feral animal, though he may take pride in this fact with ignorance to the dangerous results. Pet Calli has a domestic longhair white cat by the name of Ghost that just likes to follow her around. She doesn't consider Ghost as a pet but rather a dear friend she can confide in. This unusual happening is another story by itself...(a story the author will happily disclose once she gets her ass into gear) Roommate TBA rehashing this section Romance (rehashing soon) Calli is the kind of girl that's easy to crush on, having lavish looks and a magnetism founded on confidence with indeterminable pride and natural charisma. It doesn't help that Cali also flirts heavily with her peers. Nothing ever comes of it but a trail of high hopes and broken hearts. Sometimes general discomfort and confusion over her antics. Despite this Cali has never cared much for romance. Or so she would want many to believe. However Calli has caught a bad case of the "puppy love" for a certain cowardly heroine who is learning how to shiver. It is of course Quinn Schauer whom Calli holds on the highest pedestal. She does what she can to ensure that Quinn is happy, sometimes suffering immensely because of this. So much so to a point where Calli purposely will try to shift Shirley Shicksal's benign hatred for Quinn onto herself instead via getting this accomplished by vehemently going after Ark. Calli won't raise a single complaint about this though. What matters to her more than anything is just seeing Quinn happy and safe. Calli just wants for Quinn to feel like the wonderful person she truly is and hopes that one day she'll see herself as such. For now Calli is just thankful that Quinn allows for someone like her to stay by her side for as long as she can. Calli never wants to let this precious person go any time soon. Their dating is still in an awkward phase with Calli wanting to be affectionate with Quinn but still sensitive to her apprehension with intimacy. Call does not force her physical affections on Quinn but rather gently coaxes her by typically asking permission before initiating contact. This was demonstrated on their first date when Calli apprehensively asks Quinn if she is allowed to kiss her. However Calli tends to slip up with little things such as wanting to hold her girlfriend’s hand or hugging her on sight often feeling like an insensitive oaf afterwards. It just showcases that Quinn has a talent of domesticating an otherwise wild coyote girl (will be rehashing this too and including how they met) Category:Subpages